


sweeter than chocolate

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: "Hey, not fair.” Linkai connects their foreheads together and Ruibin gleefully notices how much effort Linkai put to get on his toes for him to be able to do that. He continues, “Your valentine's gift is similar to my birthday gift."Ruibin isn’t even paying attention anymore as he eyes Linkai’s mouth as he talks. "Shut up and come get this kiss, Wang Linkai."





	sweeter than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot everytime the word chocolate is mentioned lmao but happy belated birthday ruibin!!! i might be late as hell, but this is still the fastest i've finished a fic after making [a draft](https://twitter.com/flirtyjaehyun/status/1030143317189648384) bdfkjsbsfjk
> 
> im not the proudest w the characterization here but this is also the spiciest thing i've written (its just ppl making out but im.... a panicked ace) so hav fun reading anw!!!

 --

 

 

The thing about having your birthday on the same day as valentine’s day is that, people often expect you to be a natural born flirter when honestly, Ruibin has never had much romance happening during his birthday or on any other day of his life, really. On the bright side, everyone remembers his birthday. Even the ones who don't remember people's birthdays still would because it's such a—as Yanjun would call it, strategic day to celebrate.

 

The possibilities of romantic situations are endless. You can get confessed on valentine's day while simultaneously on your birthday. He'd abuse that power if it was him. Yanjun has mentioned if he could find a lover with that birthdate, he'd probably go on his knees to ask for their hand in marriage, then and there, just for the sake of making a viral video out of it. But Yanjun’s a dick who only loves to flirt around and can’t commit in relationships, so Ruibin calls out on his bullshit.

 

So, the point of the story was, Ruibin's friends have a lot of fun making up fairytales about his birthdate. He's glad they like it so much. The downside to it is that—

 

"Hey, happy birthday.” Xukun slips a bar of chocolate into his bag. Another one, in the already many chocolates he received today. And it's only morning. Ruibin gives him a bored ‘thanks’ without even lifting his head from his book, his salad remained untouched. He only ordered it because he knew the trashy amount of chocolate he’s bound to consume this week, the least he could do it attempt to eat healthier.

 

Later in the evening Ziyi would probably drop by his place to give him a well wrapped box, unsurprisingly, filled with chocolate. Although expensive ones. Ruibin only thinks about how long it’d take for him to finish the chocolates this time around. He’d offer some to Chengcheng, but the rest—he’ll just keep them.

 

The thing about Ruibin is that, he’s a closeted sap. Maybe Ruibin does expect a little surprise with his presents. But having a cursed birthdate, he can only receive one chocolate after another. Well, it’s the thought that counts, he guesses. Although he does find it a little unfair because whenever he gives birthday presents to his friends, he’d give them the things he observes them to need most. It’s why he gave Justin a hand mirror as a present last year.

 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” says Chengcheng. He’s one of the few that doesn’t give Ruibin chocolates because he knows Ruibin’s tired of it. Instead he’d just get Ruibin a half-eaten cookie or something just to remind him there are worse presents to get than just chocolates. Ruibin doesn’t know why he always feels like he’s on a babysitting duty whenever he’s with Chengcheng.

 

"You're lucky to get so many presents for your birthday," Chengcheng keeps trying his best to speak with his mouth full. He crumbles the wrapper and oh—it was the one Shengen gave, or maybe Bu Fan, Ruibin doesn't know anymore. All he knows is that chocolate looks the same and they all end up inside Chengcheng's mouth.

 

Suddenly waving his arms in the air towards someone behind Ruibin, the older didn’t manage to turn back to look at who it was before Linkai slides into the seat beside Ruibin. If Chengcheng alone has two braincells, when combined with Linkai, he suddenly loses both. So when the two exchanges some loud yelling in a form of a greeting, Ruibin wishes to melt into the fucking ground because an older student from two tables next to them turns to look questioningly.

 

Ruibin only manages to lift his head again when their conversation starts to sound more civil. Linkai grabs a tissue on the table and reaches over to rub at Chengcheng’s chin stained with chocolate. "Bro, your mouth looks like it's full of dirt."

 

"Ruibin's chocolates—he had too many and I helped him with some."

 

"Oh." Linkai goes wide eyed at the information. He knew Ruibin was rather popular, perks of being in a musical, but to get this many—Linkai feels like the gift he prepared for Ruibin won’t be enough and it’d just get pushed to Chengcheng like the rest of the chocolates.

 

“Ruibin,” Linkai calls out his name so softly but Ruibin still manages to hear and turns to look at him with a hum as a response. “I might—uh, have something for you too.”

 

At that, Ruibin beams at him and Linkai tries to ignore the way Chengcheng is sending signals to him asking what the fuck is going on with his attitude right now. They've talked about this, Linkai's supposed to be smooth about it. Linkai ignores the way Chengcheng makes _totally obscure_ coughs, and says, “I left it in my locker though so—later.”

 

“Wanna go now?” Ruibin offers. Their lockers are near anyway and Ruibin probably wants to keep his books. Linkai wants to refuse though. But he can’t find a good reason to except ‘I’m being a wimp and need time to mentally prepare myself before giving my crush his gift’ which is _lame_  so he just goes along.

 

“I hope you two are happy to abandon me here,” Chengcheng says as he waves them goodbye with the most passive expression.

 

Sending Chengcheng an apologetic smile, Linkai then walks away when Ruibin pulls him by the sleeve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Linkai hands Ruibin his present, he didn’t even look at his face. Simply handing it with his left hand while the right shuts his locker close.

 

"Linkai you got me giant lollipop as a present? Thats cute." On the plastic wrapper, there's a doodle of a devil with a canine and it’s a character Linkai likes to associate with himself. Next to it is a bunny wearing glasses then at the bottom writes ‘from lil ghost’. "You drew this?"

 

"Yeah I did," Linkai says and stares off into the distance. The reaction Ruibin gave was unexpected. Linkai thought there would be more confusion and personal questions like a ‘why’ or 'when', maybe even a rejection. Maybe he's just the nice type that accepts all kinds of confessions? It’s going better than expected yet Linkai doesn’t know how to react to it all the same.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," Linkai says, uncharacteristically quiet. He drums his fingers on his thigh, not able to stay calm. It's not like he expected Ruibin to get one back for him. Heck, Ruibin probably has never even thought of him that way. Still it isn't wrong for Linkai to have the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, perhaps, Ruibin would want to be Linkai's valentine and prepared something for him.

 

"Did you get someone else a present?"

 

"Oh, for valentine's?" Ruibin pouts in thought and Linkai glances at the jut of his lips.

 

"I mean it’s chill if you didn’—"

 

"No, I do have something you can look forward to."

 

Linkai points to himself and blinks in surprise. "Me?"

 

Before Ruibin can acknowledge what he just said from the slip of his tongue, Yandi passes by at that moment and stops beside Ruibin with an 'oh'. She reaches into the side pocket of her bag and pulls out a Mars bar. Poking Ruibin’s arm with it, she grins when Ruibin gives her a look of exasperation and a pout.

 

“You bought this for yourself, didn’t you?”

 

Shrugging from the accusation, Yandi retorts, “At least I’m still giving it to you when I saw you. That’s how nice I am to actually give up my snack to my good friend as a present.”

 

“Get out of here,” Ruibin sighs. “Thanks, anyway.”

 

When Ruibin turns to look at Linkai again, the younger is scrolling through his phone. From the looks of it he’s not even paying attention to the screen, thumb mindlessly scrolling up and down. Ruibin clears his throat to get Linkai’s attention again and the other finally looks up.

 

“Hey again,” says Linkai and Ruibin is whipped enough to find that attractive.

 

“Hi,” Ruibin breathes out with a smile. “I’ll stop by your place later for the surprise.” By now, Ruibin’s convinced his mouth works faster than his brain because he has literally nothing planned for ‘later’.

 

Moving to keep the Mars bar Yandi gave, Ruibin then observes the lollipop again and sees the teddy bear keychain with a card tangled on a string tied to the lollipop.

 

"I didn't think you'd be this sweet with presents Linkai." It’s by far the cutest present he’s gotten today and the fact it’s from Linkai makes him want to show it off to people. Like tweeting, ‘my crush gave me a valentine’s slash birthday gift, what did yours get you?’ but Ruibin isn’t about to act like a generic high school kid.

 

Ruibin holds the small card in between his index finger and thumb, and asks, "Do I read this now or does it need privacy?"

 

Affronted, Linkai blinks rapidly at the question. "It's not a heartfelt letter or anything." Linkai grumbles, "But it'd still be embarrassing if you read it while I'm here."

 

Linkai is so small and cute, he openly shows affection to the people he likes that Ruibin sometimes forgets how Linkai tries to carry this chic and cool aura with him. Whenever he sees Linkai getting taken aback and flustered because the thing he’s doing is ‘totally uncool’, it makes Ruibin want to tease him even more. Especially since it’s always Linkai doing the teasing.

 

Ruibin doesn’t prod at Linkai anymore because he really wants to read the card, preferably _now_. “Alright, then. I’m off to lecture.”

 

“Don’t want the teacher’s pet to be late for class,” teases Linkai, as he usually would. “I’ll see you later.”

 

 

 

 

 

Entering the lecture hall, Ruibin scans at the back for an empty seat and quickly sits there when he found one. If anyone noticed how he doesn’t sit at the front today, they didn’t say anything. When everyone’s seated and he’s sure no one’s walking behind him, Ruibin takes out the lollipop again and unties the string carefully for the card. God, now he feels like a high schooler who’s excited to read his first love letter when it’s just a birthday card from a friend.

 

Ruibin opens the card and reads the words written in Linkai's messy handwriting. It’s a short message, 'i hope i'm able to give you presents like this every year. happy valentine's you big nerd, ~~hope we can make this date our anniversary~~ ♡ u'

 

A smile quickly creeps up his lips then after staring dreamily at the card for a minute, Ruibin can physically feel his brain cells connecting and everything clicks together—Linkai forgot his birthday. This isn't a birthday gift this is—oh god. The crossed out words wasn’t a joke.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

While Linkai’s still taking off his shoes, Zeren throws his bag onto their ratty couch before he realises something and digs inside his bag. "Damn the chocolate melted in my bag."

 

"Did you chicken out from giving it to someone?"

 

"Dude, nah. I already gave Jieqiong a homemade one." Zeren grins cheekily. He pulls out a tissue and rubs the chocolate stain from his bag. Pinching the tissue with chocolate in between his finger, he directs it towards a trash can. "I guess Ruibin's present is going into the trash.”

 

Linkai kicks his shoes to the corner of the shoe rack. "Wait. Why would you give Ruibin chocolates?"

 

"Bro, didn't you know? Today is Ruibin's birthday."

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After his lecture, Ruibin debates with himself whether he should call Linkai now or just go to Linkai’s dorm later as if he didn’t realise anything. Before he could call Linkai himself, Ruibin gets a text from the younger that told him to come by earlier, saying he just forgot something _very_  important. Ruibin bites his lips and fights back a smile.

 

Ah, Ruibin really likes this idiot.

 

But Ruibin's the bigger idiot because when Linkai told him to come earlier, he ended up going later than originally planned. He washed up longer than usual and threw on a black shirt he _knows_ makes him look hot. Ruibin is _serious_ when it comes to flirting.

 

The sun's almost set by the time Ruibin walks over to Linkai's building, he hopes Linkai isn't taking a nap when he arrives—although Linkai does look cute blanked out when he wakes up. Knocking on the door, it didn’t take a second before the door swings open to a very frantic looking Linkai.

 

"Ruibin, holy shit."

 

"I know, Linkai. It took you a while."

 

"Dude I thought you had a bunch of people confessing to you what the hell. No wonder you got so many chocolates."

 

"Even Zhengting got you one—I thought he was about to go poly!" Ruibin opens his mouth but decides to shut it again when Linkai starts walking in a circle, waving his hands in disbelief. "Like, I thought I didn't stand a chance."

 

Quietly, Ruibin walks inside and closes the door behind him.

 

“Are Zeren and Yanchen home?”

 

Linkai pauses from his blabbering and answers, “No, they went to eat. What’s up?”

 

“Great.” Ruibin steps closer into Linkai’s space and now they’re almost standing toe to toe. The part about Linkai that Ruibin likes the most is how unexpected he is because right now, Linkai's suddenly stares at him coolly as if he didn't just freak out a second ago. Now, he stands his ground and Ruibin's original confidence is starting to break. Linkai never fails to make him into a mess.

 

“So, did you give any chocolates to anyone, today?” Even though he might have forgotten Ruibin’s birthday by accident, Ruibin knows Linkai is acting dumb right now. The younger is quick-witted, and Linkai’s face breaks into a grin when Ruibin only stares at him determinedly. Linkai goes on, “Come on, did you not give any presents out today?”

 

“Yeah,” replies Ruibin, although he sounds distracted as he thumbs Linkai’s chin. “’Am about to do it right now but this the only way to deliver the present, I’m afraid.”

 

"Hey, not fair.” Linkai connects their foreheads together and Ruibin gleefully notices how much effort Linkai put to get on his toes for him to be able to do that. He continues, “Your valentine's gift is similar to my birthday gift."

 

Ruibin isn’t even paying attention anymore as he eyes Linkai’s mouth as he talks. "Shut up and come get this kiss, Wang Linkai."

 

Linkai scrunches his nose from the order. Pulling Ruibin down until he lowers himself enough for Linkai to stand comfortably, the younger tilts his chin and their lips finally touches. The grip Linkai has on Ruibin would make people think the former is leading the kiss. But despite the attitude, his kiss is soft and a touch unsure.

 

Ruibin holds Linkai's cheeks in between his hands and tilts his head to fit their lips together nicely. He feels Linkai's small hand creeping up to wrap around one of his wrists as a sign to encourage for more, then Ruibin peeks his tongue out to lick at Linkai’s lower lip. The smaller lets his mouth fall open and Ruibin eagerly licks into his mouth.

 

Linkai doesn’t kiss like his usual excitable personally, he kisses like he’s learning—his tongue runs along the back of Ruibin’s teeth and Ruibin keeps up the best he can. He learns that Linkai likes it when he sucks on his tongue and when Ruibin tugs on his hair. Meanwhile, Linkai’s hands are busy as they slip under Ruibin’s hoodie and feels around his abs then travels to his chest.

 

Biting lightly on Linkai’s lower lip, the smaller whines when Ruibin pulls it in between his teeth. Ruibin flutters his eyes open to take in Linkai’s expression. There’s not really a way to describe how hot Linkai looks and Ruibin suddenly feels as if they aren’t touching enough. There isn't enough skin, he wants to kiss Linkai all over—he deserves to after waiting for so long.

 

Linkai’s hands are pushed away when Ruibin moves him to lay on the couch. Nosing Linkai’s jaw, Ruibin peppers kisses there before sucking a bruise into his skin. One of Linkai’s hands grips onto his shoulder while the other holds Ruibin’s head.

 

“Holy shit,” exclaims Linkai when Ruibin bites a little too hard on his skin and it feels _good_  but Linkai pulls on his hair until Ruibin lifts his head to look at the younger. “Don’t leave marks, Zhengting would never let me live it down if he sees it.”

 

“Then it’s fine as long as it’s somewhere he doesn’t see, right?” Before Linkai could reply, Ruibin slips his hands under Linkai’s shirt and pushes till the shirt bunches under his armpits.

 

“You’re an insufferable boyfriend, Ruibin.”

 

“But you ‘heart’ me, don’t you?” Having Ruibin quote back what he wrote in the card made Linkai regret ever writing him one. He should’ve confessed by mouth, there would be less embarrassing evidence like right now. Not giving any replies, Linkai runs his fingers along Ruibin’s hair then tugs at it sharply. The small revenge made Ruibin grin instead of wincing from the pull. An embarrassed Linkai is like a rare pokemon and Ruibin wants to catch him.

 

Squeezing Linkai’s wrist to let him ease his grip, Ruibin then murmurs an apology on the skin of Linkai’s tummy and it sounds far from remorseful. He continues to lick and bite at the skin there, moving up to his chest and feels Linkai’s heartbeat on his lips. When presses one of the bruises he's left on Linkai's lower rib, Ruibin glances up to find Linkai's head thrown back. “You’re so cute right now, Linkai. Are you only like this with me?”

 

Linkai shudders from his words and Ruibin’s hands squeeze tighter around his waist, and that’ll probably leave marks too. After he’s satisfied with the pink and red bruises he’s left on the originally clear skin, Ruibin sits up to look at Linkai. He’s pretty sure some of them are above the collar line and Linkai’s gonna kill him later, but right now Linkai’s eyes are hooded and unfocused.

 

Touching their foreheads together again, Ruibin kisses him slow and Linkai responses lazily. And Ruibin likes this, likes how they are right now. When they both pull away, breathless, they just lay there on the couch, holding each other. Then it’s just like any other day where they hang together, the air comfortable and familiar.

 

At one point, Linkai wiggles around trying to move from under Ruibin complaining about being sweaty. Ruibin moves away to let him sit up and watches when Linkai pulls his shirt collar to fan himself then he looks down and sees the bruises on his chest.

 

“Fuck, were you trying to eat me?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@flirtyjaehyun ](https://twitter.com/flirtyjaehyun) bc i dont use tumblr anymore


End file.
